Coating compositions are used in a wide variety of industries. Such industries may include but are not limited to landcraft such as cars, trucks, sport utility vehicles, motorcycles; watercraft such as boats, ships and submarines; aircraft such as airplanes and helicopters, industrial such as commercial equipment and structures including walls and roofs; construction such as construction vehicles and structures including walls and roofs, military such as military vehicles, for example tanks and humvees, and military structures including walls and roofs, for example, ammunition cases and battery enclosures; mining industry such as construction of mine seals, mine ventilation stoppings, rescue chambers, and the like.
In these industries, coatings serve a variety of purposes such as protecting various components against damage due to corrosion, abrasion, impact, chemicals, ultraviolet light, flame and heat, and other environmental exposure as well imparting ballistic and blast mitigation properties to the components onto which they are deposited. In particular, impact resistance such as in the form of self-sealing films that resist damage to impact from small arms fire is a desirable property for coatings used in military applications, especially at extreme temperatures. Accordingly, considerable efforts have been expended to develop coating compositions with improved properties at wide temperature ranges.